Holiday Death Battle- The Grinch VS Jack Skellington
by Jurassic Storm
Summary: It's Jack Vs Grinch, in a death battle. A collab with Duperghoul. A late Christmas Special.


**This Death Battle is brought to you by the Holidays. **

**Doug- I'm here to help him with his first fanfiction! He wanted to start off with a Death Battle.**

**Ryan- I'm Jurassic, and he's Duper, and we are going to analyze The Grinch's and Skellington Jack's armoury before they face off to the death.**

**Doug- First off, here is Jack from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. Allow me to handle this section...**

* * *

><p><span>Jack Skellington<span>

origin: Nightmare Before Christmas (1993 movie by Tim Burton)

Attacks from: movie and 'Oogie's Revenge' game!

short description- He wanted a change from the same Halloween, so he discovered Christmas. He then later unintentionally destroyed the holiday with Santa being feed to the boogeyman, and the gifts attacking the citizens. He realized his mistake, before getting Santa to fix everything. Then in 'Oogie's Revenge', he gathered more tools to take down Oogie; whom was revived and capture the leaders of the other holidays.

_List of Tools and Attributes_

Undead- Thanks to him being undead, he can handle a huge blow. He even survived from being hit with a missile, then falling hard on a statue.

intelligence- He might have messed up at the start, but thanks to his intelligence, he was able to dodge and concur all of Oogie's dirty tricks.

Soul Robber- Got from Dr. Finkelstien in Oogie's Revenge. It stretches out to grab near by objects. This was used as his main melee weapon and to solve puzzles.

hellish fire- Jack can breathe fire when in his scarecrow form. Think of his original appearance in the movie, before turning into his bone form.

shock present- In Oogie's Revenge, he was able to throw these at enemies. When he throws it, a demon pops up from it, stunning the opponent for a few seconds.

Zero Dog- His trusty ghost dog

Dead Sleigh- Hailed from 8 undead reindeer, with Zero in the front. It is made from wood, so it can easily be destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan- You done? Good, Now here is my take on The Grinch...<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Grinch<span>

Origin: The Dr. Suess's 'How The Grinch stole Christmas' (1957 book)

Attacks from: the 2000 Live Action movie!

short description- At the age of 8, he started to hate Christmas when the humans at school made fun of him. He then stole Christmas, by taking everything from WhoVille. Then when he saw that the citizens didn't care about the presents, they only cared for each other (unlike the greedy world today), he had a change of heart, and gave Christmas back.

_List of Tools and Attributes_

cunning/charm- He is able to trick people, like how he easily tricked the smart Cindy louwho. He is also charming; being able to make the town easily forgive him. He also made a girl fall in love with him, despite his freaky nature.

clumsy- Despite him being smart, he slips up and is actually an comic relief.

trick fist- A toy lever with a rubber fist at the end. Can stretch out.

toy bag- Can collect other miscellaneous items, to save for later.

Dog, Max- His trusty companion dog. Max is so strong, he was able to push the sleigh back up Mount. Krumpet, when it ran out of gas.

Robo Sleigh- In this version, The Grinch's sleigh was heavy and robotic.

* * *

><p><strong>Doug- Now let's get this party started! *plays his new mlp season 4 dvd*<strong>

**Ryan- We hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>On Christmas Eve night, the Grinch was on top of Mount Krumpet when he sees Jack's sleigh in the air.<p>

"What the-," the Grinch started.

The Grinch grabbed Max and began to chase after Jack in his sleigh.

The Grinch flew the sleigh in front of Jack's.

"If anyone's going to ruin Christmas, it's going to be me," Grinch shouted.

"Ruin it? I'm here to make a new Christmas," Jack Skellington shouted from his sleigh.

_FIGHT!_

From the two sleighs, Jack threw a present towards the Grinch. Well, that's one way to start a brawl.

The Grinch got the gift, before a small demon popped open from it, with a loud howl.

The Grinch let out a scream like a girl, before dropping the box and falling out of his robotic sleigh.

The Grinch fell hard in the snow below. He grinned looking back up at his opponent. His dog, Max, was still in the sleigh.

Max pressed a red button on the sleigh, making it hurl an orange laser at Jack's sleigh.

The laser caused to reindeer to break apart, before hitting the sleigh. Jack's body was blasted with the sleigh, before he also began falling down towards the snow.

Jack Skellington got up and faced his opponent. Meanwhile up in the sky, Max was making friends with the ghost dog Zero.

Jack gave a devilish smirk, before transforming into his pumpkin king form. He then began to breathe fire at his opponent.

The Grinch got burnt a bit, before jumping back. The Grinch took out his red bag, before scooping up a lot of snow, before hurling it at his opponent.

The snow collided with Jack's fire, melting it, turning it to water. the water make the flames go out.

This was only the beginning of the bout.

The Grinch quickly pulled out the toy fist, and launched it at Jack.

Jack was now back to normal form, as the rubber fist collided with his head off his neck.

The head knocked off and rolled over to the Grinch, who quickly placed it in his bag.

Jack began walking around blindly, as the Grinch laughed at him. Then in the sky, the Grinch's sleigh started to lag.

Max and Zero yelped when they saw it was out of gas, before it started to fall to the ground.

The Grinch was laughing and celebrating at the blind Jack, as Zero grabbed Max and carried him off the sleigh.

Then the giant sleigh slammed the Grinch hard into the ground.

This make Jack's head escape the bag, making him place it on and let out a sigh.

The Grinch was to crushed under his giant sleigh in defeat.

Jack Skellington walked away from the fight.

_K.O._

**Doug- The Grinch would have lost even without that ending.**

**Ryan- Jack is smart enough to get back, and win. Grinch is to clumsy, thanks to the 2000 live action movie.**

**Doug- The winner is Jack Skellington!**

**This has been a collab with Duperghoul and Jurassic Storm**


End file.
